Talk:Frederick Radcliff
On page 74 he says "I've been waiting my whole life to be free." Umm, no, you may have groused but you would have been content spending the rest of your life in slavery if you'd been able to keep your cushy job. You only thought of running away because you tripped over a floorboard purely by chance, and you only thought of rising up because a stranger whom you'd met, also purely by chance, put the idea in your head while he was delerious with fever. I've been surprised and impressed with the fact that this book matches up as well as it does with the many and far-flung stories in the Atlantis universe, and amused that the first inconsistency I've run across is a contradiction of something that took place just a couple of chapters earlier. Turtle Fan 20:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Wow--We've really got to get to work on this article. It's pathetically light for such an important character. And in a book we all enjoyed, no less, not a snoozefest that failed to hold our interest. Turtle Fan 02:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. The WHOLE of LA could stand some work (TUSA could stand some tightening up, too). Since Atlantis is done, urgency is nil, however. TR 15:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::True. On the other hand, the longer a major project is allowed to lie fallow, the lazier we look and the more it reflects negatively on us. ::Then again, most authors' wikis have just about all their subject's books looking like we have LA, or at least USA. Turtle Fan 16:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Huh, so much for lighting a fire under our asses. Anyway, I came here looking for a discussion where we attempted to date Fred's birth based on the War of 1812 analog. That ring any bells? Turtle Fan (talk) 21:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :The discussion vaguely does. An on-line reading of the book yields the fact that Frederick "had been a boy" at the time of the war. I'd infer pre-teen from that. But that's still like 12 years, depending on how you count. TR (talk) 22:04, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I remember something about the war being the period of time in which Fred's father died. And I further remember Fred being three when that happened. Not sure where I got either of those. And I haven't done the Search Inside thing yet, so if neither of those are supported in your read, I may have just imagined them. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:08, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, the fact that Nicholas died when Frederick was 3 is stated in LA. But when that happened in relation to the 1809 war does not seem to be disclosed. TR (talk) 15:39, December 3, 2012 (UTC) See Also The new sub-section with See John Brown (and the new one in Brown See: Radcliff) seems like a stretch to me. The one is not very similar to the other aside from both trying to overthrow slavery through armed insurrection. Might as well cross-reference Hitler and Napoleon since both led unsuccessful invasions of Russia. ML4E (talk) 17:11, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Most definitely! Those need to go. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:39, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::It's pretty dubious. I suspect Radcliff is a synthesis of a number of people. TR (talk) 03:14, October 14, 2016 (UTC)